


(ART) SWBB 2020 Art for How Far the Stars Fall, How Bright they Burn

by Ms_NothingSpecial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Star Wars Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_NothingSpecial/pseuds/Ms_NothingSpecial
Summary: My art for Jahaliel's excellent SWBB 2020 submission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	1. Looking the Other Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jahaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/gifts).



> My art for Jahaliel's excellent SWBB 2020 submission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Some clones though – these kids are younger than they are; they call out that a corridor is clear even though they can see the feet of a half-dozen children barely hidden. There are many hidden ways out of the temple..."


	2. Vision of a Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Obi-Wan Kenobi reached for his brother. Reached for Anakin Skywalker.  
> And nearly drowned in the darkness.
> 
> A warm hand on his shoulder brought Obi-Wan back to himself; he tried to pull himself together so as not to worry his commander but the tears would not stop…"


End file.
